When the One You Love, Loves Another
by BEEJ20
Summary: Goten is in love with Bulla, but Bra loves someone else. What happens when tragedy strikes threatening Goten's life? Will Brave have a change in heart? Or will Goten die heartbroken?
1. Chapter 1

**When the One You Love, Loves Another: Chapter One**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Or Dragon Ball GT. They are all owned by Akira Toriyama. I only own Marron and Bulla's boyfriends. Also, a collaboration with Charismatic Beauty**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Goten POV**

 **I was hanging out with Trunks, my best friend, my niece Pan, and Marron, when** ** _she_** **showed up. Her hair was like a pool of water, shining in the sun. And her beauty rivaled other girls'. She was perfect, except, there's always something to get in the way. Not only is she dating someone, she's my best friend's sister. Bulla Briefs, is my best friend's sister, and, I can't betray Trunks like that, it's just not in my nature.**

 **Even though Trunks and my niece are flirting, I don't think anything is going on, but, I could be wrong. Trunks wouldn't do that; we've been friends ever since the start. He wouldn't throw it all away on a girl, right?**

 **Anyway, we were hanging out at the park, talking about ordinary things, like college and soon, summer vacation.**

 **"** **How are you doing in school, Trunks?" I asked. Trunks cocked an eyebrow at me, and then back at his book.**

 **"** **Who are you, my mom?" he teased. I grunted at him, as he started laughing. "Just great. I** ** _am_** **the son of the smartest and richest woman in the world, why would I be failing?"**

 **"** **Because you sleep in class, you flirt with girls instead of study, you skip on your important classes…" I started. Trunks snorted while taking off his glasses.**

 **"** **I could buy that whole school in a blink of an eye dude," he chuckled.**

 **"** **So why don't you?" I asked innocently. Trunks sighed and clamped his hand on my shoulder, shaking his head at me.**

 **"** **You wouldn't understand my naïve friend. There's paperwork, and more paperwork. It's just too much for a guy to handle," He laughed. I pouted at him, before laughing with him.**

 **"** **What are you guys laughing about?" Pan asked. I looked at her with a bored look.**

 **"** **None of your business Pan. Did you find an ice cream parlor somewhere?" I asked her. She growled at me before looking away.**

 **"** **Yes, on the other side of the park," she muttered. I smiled and stood up.**

 **"** **Alright, then we can go after we're done here," I suggested. Trunks nodded in agreement, before looking down at his phone.**

 **"** **Oh hey Bulla!" he greeted. I froze in place at the mention of her name. Was she coming here? Did something happen? Questions of different types ran through my head.**

 **"** **That's great! Yeah, we're by the Sakura Tree in the park, the one on the hill," Trunks smiled into the phone. "See you then!"**

 **"** **What was that about?" Pan asked.**

 **"** **Bulla has some news for us, she sounded very excited," Trunks answered. I felt a little bit of hope spark in my chest. Maybe she'll say that she has a crush on me.**

 ** _"_** ** _I just love, love, love you Goten! Can we stay together forever?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't know my dear, you may not be good enough,"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh please Goten-kun!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Well, I just because you asked so nicely, my darling,"_**

 **That would be so awesome! I dawdled in my own fantasies. Angels over my head, and my hands together in the sky. (A/N: Guess what anime that's from!)**

 **"** **What's wrong with Goten?" Trunks asked. Pan shrugged her shoulders while scratching her head.**

 **"** **I don't know, he's been doing that a lot lately," she sighed. Trunks glanced at her, before walking towards me.**

 **"** **Hey! Goten snap out of it!" He tried to get me out my trance. "Bulla's almost here!"**

 **"** **For real?" I quickly snapped out of it when I heard her name. Trunks sighed in annoyance with a sweat drop forming on the side of his head.**

 **"** **No, it's just Marron and her boyfriend," He told me. I pouted and rubbed my hair. Marron looked at me with a confused look on her face.**

 **"** **Uh, Goten? What's wrong?" she asked. I shook my head and gave her my Son family smile.**

 **"** **It's nothing, I was just thinking," okay, it wasn't a** ** _complete_** **lie. Marron smiled back and looked at her boyfriend. Her boyfriend, Bito, was a little weird looking. He's handsome, don't get me wrong, but his eyes were a salmon color, and his hair was straight up** ** _black_** **. His hair was so long that he had to pull it into a ponytail. He is usually calm and kept together, and nice. He knows some martial arts, still not a challenge for Trunks and I.**

 **"** **I wonder what Bulla is going to tell us," Marron mumbled.**

 **"** **Me too. Maybe she got into that dance academy?" Trunks pondered. Marron shook her head.**

 **"** **No, she didn't get in, and Vegeta destroyed half the place," Marron reminded. I suddenly remembered what happened. Vegeta would do anything just to see his "princess" smile. And if that means tearing down half of an important building, he would do it. Bulla has him wrapped around his finger. If he ever found out that I liked her, he would freak out and say something along the lines of**

 ** _"_** ** _There is no way in hell would I let my daughter fuck some third class spawn of Kakarott!"_**

 **The dance academy instructor, Ms. Aiko, said she wasn't graceful ad she didn't have any talent. Well, Vegeta was having none of it, and stomped into the academy, breaking down three doors, two security officers, and a flower vase. He fought with the woman, trying to keep his energy down, until Ms. Aiko called him a "brainless body builder" (try saying that 5 times fast). Vegeta blew up, and with him, half of the academy.**

 **"** **Did she get her driver's license?" Marron asked. I shook my head.**

 **"** **Nope, Bulma and Vegeta are banned from all of the nearest driving schools in the city," I told her. When Trunks was sixteen, Bulma took him to a driving school, and to make this story short, Bulma ran into the school and the place burned down. The second time, Vegeta went with Trunks. And he blew up the place because he didn't parallel park correctly. Then word got around that the Briefs family ruined driving schools, so, they were banned.**

 **"** **Oh yeah, I forgot. Well, I wonder what happened this time?" Bito asked. I was anxious to find out myself. She wasn't this excited, unless it was about clothes, or finishing a training exercise with Vegeta. Either that, or…**

 ** _No!_**

 **Don't jump to conclusions! You don't know for sure that she has a boyfriend, but, Bulla does chase after guys. She's never serious though. Damn it!**

 **As I stopped thinking, Bulla ran towards the hill. Her eyes were full of light and her hair shined under the horizon.**

 **"** **Hi guys! How've you been?" she greeted. I fought down my blush, before giving her a small wave.**

 **"** **Sooo, what's the big news?" Pan asked.**

 **"** **Yeah! We want to know! The suspense is killing me!" Marron probed. Bulla giggled at the attention. Her face reddened to a cute blush that made my knees weaken.**

 **"** **You really want to know?" She taunted.**

 **"** **YES!" The girls replied.**

 **"** **I would like to know as well, little sis," Trunks added. Bulla pulled in a deep breath and said the words that brought my life to a grinding halt.**

 **"** **I have a boyfriend now!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sorry I never uploaded anything since, summer. But, I was getting ready for my new school, and they are pretttty strict about technology. But, I decided to write a new chapter. Feel free to give me feedback, so I can make it enjoyable for new people to read.

I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, or any references to any other anime That all belongs to Akira Toriyama and other creators.

"Wait, what?" Goten asked. Bulla giggled, beaming with pride.

"I know, can't believe right? Bulla Vegeta Briefs, has a boyfriend," She laughed. "Thought I couldn't do it, eh?"

"I'm so happy for you!" Marron hugged her friend, Pan did the same, letting her tomboyish exterior fall. Goten stood there, stunned.

 _No way._

"Goten?" Trunks landed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Goten immediately snapped out of his daze and smiled.

"I'm happy for you two Bulla," Goten's voice cracked. "You've finally found someone,"

"Thanks," she smiled at him. He internally screamed at himself. He frowned and stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking away.

"I'm going home. It's getting kinda chilly out here," Goten lied.

"Do you need me to drive you home?" Bulla asked. Goten shook his head and ascended into the air.

"I'll see you later, I guess," Goten flew off, a light blue aura surrounding him. Trunks cocked an eyebrow at his retreating form.

"What's up with him?" Trunks asked himself. Bulla had the same question running through her mind.

 _Did I say something wrong?_

"Bulla, who is this dude anyway?" Trunks asked.

"His name is Kaiyō," Bulla told him. "He has long blue hair and beautiful jade green eyes. He looks like that one singing samurai,"

"You know Bulla, you shouldn't just go out with someone based on their looks," Marron scolded. "How long have you known him?"

"Remember I told you about that time my dad destroyed half the mall because they didn't have my favorite pair of shoes in yet?" Bulla asked. Trunks winced physically, memories of his mother's shrieking flooding his mind.

"Yeah, that was a month ago," Pan nodded.

"Well, Kaiyō was there, and he helped me find the shoes I was looking for," Bulla blushed slightly. "So, we started talking, then, BAM! Hook up,"

"What about Goten?" Trunks asked. "You guys talk to each other more, I would imagine that you two would've already talked about this,"

"Why would he care?" Bulla asked. Trunks stayed quiet, his mind wondering off.

 _Goten, what's wrong with you?_

"Look at the time!" Pan exclaimed. "My parents would flip if they found out I stayed out this late,"

"I'll fly you home. It'll be faster," Trunks suggested. Pan nodded and jump into his arms. "Bulla, I'll meet you at Capsule Corp."

"Okay," Bulla smiled. "Bye-Bye lover boy,"

"Don't call me that," Trunks flew off with a laughing Pan. It was about ten minutes before he landed on the house Hercule built for her. They walked into the big house, Pan throwing everything on the couch.

"You want some coffee? You could get a cold," Pan asked.

"Saiyans don't get sick as much as humans," Trunks snorted, sounding like his father.

"Right, excuse me, _Princess_ ," Pan scoffed, pouring the brew into two mugs. Trunks growled at her, plopping on the couch. She walked over to him with the two mugs on a tray, before tripping over her shoelace and making them fall on him. Trunks stayed stunned for a while, suddenly screaming loudly.

"AH! HOT! HOT! HOT!" He screamed. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

"STOP RUNNING AROUND EVERYWHERE!" Pan yelled at him and poured a glass of cold water, splashing it on him. Trunks fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"I, think you burned my dick off," Trunks breathed out. Pan knelt down and wrapped her arms his shoulders.

"Sorry," Pan whispered. Trunks sighed at her sad voice.

"It's fine, Scatterbrain," he stood up and wiped off the remaining water. Pan smiled and kissed his cheek. Trunks blushed and looked at her with big eyes. His mind went blank as he placed a small kiss on her lips. That kiss slowly became passionate, Pan moaning softly. Trunks let go to catch his breath, before letting his eyes go wide.

"Uh, I should go," Trunks stammered.

"Yeah, I'll walk you out," Pan blushed.

"N-No, I'll be fine," Trunks walked into the wall of the kitchen. "Ow. I'm fine!"

"I'll see you, whenever," Pan hurried to door and closed it. She leaned her back against it, sliding down the wall.

Trunks ascended into the air and flew straight to Capsule Corp.

 _I can't believe I did that!_

Trunks hurried into the mansion and into the kitchen. He splashed water over his face, trying to get rid of the taste of cherry lip balm. He turned off the faucet, breathing heavily.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice boomed. Trunks turned to see his father glaring at him.

"Uh," Trunks cleared his throat. "Nothing,"

"Oh really?" Vegeta asked. "Why do I smell Kakarot's spawn's spawn on you?"

"Damn," Trunks hissed. "Listen, I can explain,"

"I'm waiting," Vegeta tapped his foot on the floor. Trunks felt his mouth go dry. He licked his lips, trying to think of an excuse.

"She spilled hot coffee on me," Trunks told him.

"Stop lying before I slap the piss out of you," he growled.

"Oh come on Dad! It's the truth!" Trunks whined. "It's not we-,"

"You kissed her?" Vegeta finished. "Yeah, I felt your energy spike up,"

"Damn energy detection!" Trunks sighed. "Fine, do what needs to be done,"

"Oh, I'm not going to train you," Vegeta smirked. "I'm going to trap you in the gravity chamber for the rest of the night,"

"What?!" Trunks yelled as his father pulled him by the back of his shirt. "Dad! Think about what you're doing!"

"I know what I'm doing. No one in this family will be associated with that buffoon!"

"You're so excessive!"

"You don't know the half of it,"

 **How was that for the second chapter? I decided to put Vegeta in it, because he's the best. Sorry if he seems out of character, I haven't been watching the original DBZ, only Dragon Ball super. Vegeta looks so much cuter there, don't you think? ^-^**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story!**


	3. Author's Note

I HATE MY LIFE! So, I'm going to explain this the best way that I can!

Okay, so, my computer, due to my rage, broke.

My sister would not let me use hers! She's so selfish ;A;

And then, school has been hell on earth.

So, here is my plan. I will upload a story every three weeks. Since there is about 5-6 weeks in a month, that will be about two stories a month. I plan on doing other stories AS WELL, so that would be a lot to do, but I'm pretty sure I've got this down.

NO ROOM FOR MISTAKES!

I will make sure I finish this story with everyone happy. That's a promise.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bulla knocked on Goten's door. If he wouldn't tell her what was wrong, she would force it out of him. It's been three months, and he never said a word to her.

"Damn it! I will kick down this door Son Goten!" Bulla yelled.

No answer.

Bulla felt her blood boil as she stood back, and with all of her power, kicked down the door. She put her hands on her hips, looking for any sounds or signs of life. She walked into the small apartment, a foul smell radiating from Goten's bedroom.

"Goten?" Bulla called. She jumped when she heard the wrenches of a voice, then the sound of something splattering.

The bathroom.

Bulla opened the door and gasped at the scene. Goten was over the toilet, a horrible pale, blood pooling out his mouth.

"N-No, go a-awagh!" He cried. "P-Please, Bulla!"

"Goten! Oh my god!" Bulla cried. Goten felt dizzy as he collapsed on the floor. Bulla placed a hand on his head, immediately retracting it from the temperature.

'He's burning up!'

She took out her phone and dialed Chi-Chi's number. She bit on her lip, mumbling different prayers.

"Hello?" Chi-Chi answered.

"THANK GOD! GOTENISBURNINGUPANDHRJUSTTHREWUPBLOOD!"

"What about Goten?! Is he alright?!"

"No! He has a bad fever! He's unconscious!" Bulla sobbed. Chi-Chi tried to stay calm as she called Goku. Sensing Goten's falling ki, he used instant transmission to get to the apartment.

"Kakarott!" Bulla gasped.

"Hey, where's Goten?" Goku asked. Bulla pointed to the bathroom. Goku picked up his limp body and placed two fingers to his forehead.

"Kakarott! I'm coming with you!" Bulla placed a hand on Goku's shoulder. Goku grunted and transported them to Capsule Corp.

"Bulma! We need a hospital bed!" Goku exclaimed. Bulma gasped, but quickly did as he said. They put him into a bed, Bulma hooked up different machines to him.

"What's going on in here?!" Vegeta boomed. He frowned when he saw Goku's worried face. "What happened?"

"It's Goten. He's sick. Bad." Goku explained. Vegeta's frown became a scowl.

"Who found him?"

"Bulla."

"Shit. Where is she?"

"I don't know."

Vegeta sighed, his gaze softening. He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Goku looked up at him.

"Listen, Kakarott. If I know one thing, is that your brat can get through this. So don't look so pathetic." Vegeta stated. Goku laughed as he rubbed his neck.

"You're right Vegeta. I'm going to help-!" He stopped, an unknown energy spiked nearby.

"You felt that too?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah. Let's go scope it out." Goku felt uneasy as they flew. This was going all too fast, even for him.

'Damn it! At this rate, we'll be spiraling into a hell!'

"Kakarott! Stop!" Vegeta yelled.

"What?"

"It's getting closer! I know this isn't your way, but we need a plan!"

"But, I wanna fight!" Goku whined.

"Damn it Kakarott! We can't just jump into everything! Now hurry!" Vegeta grabbed him by the back of his gi and flew as fast as he could.

'Shit! It's getting closer!'

"Call your flying cloud! I have a plan!" Vegeta commanded.

"Nimbus!"

The figure stopped and looked around. It knew it felt two energy levels around here. There was only a cloud.

"Damn. Guess I was wrong..."

Vegeta sighed in relief as he removed his hand from Goku's mouth. Goku pouted at the shorter male.

"Vegeta! I wanted to fight!" he fumed.

"Shut up buffoon!"

Bulla held onto Goten's hand. He was breathing heavily, his face a sickly red.

"Please, be alright."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Trunks's P.O.V**

When I heard the news about Goten, my heart stopped. My best friend, was sick, not even sick, dying. I felt his ki decrease greatly.

"Where's Goten?!" I yelled. I was lead to the room he was in. It smelled horrible, but not like most hospitals. It was worst.

I saw Goten, breathing heavily. His eyes were shut, and his hand was holding the sheets tightly.

"Goten!" I ran over to him. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"T-Trunks? N-No, go away. You're gonna get sick!" He groaned in pain, his breath quickening.

"I'm going to stay here. Just tell me what you need." I told him. He pointed to the table beside the bed.

"W-Water." He begged hoarsely. I nodded and placed the bottle against his lips. I drunk out of it until he started coughing.

"Goten, I should've been there. To help you. We've been best friends for seventeen years. I can't believe I didn't feel your ki..." I whispered. For the first time ever since I been there, he laughed.

 _Laughed_.

"You're so silly sometimes, Trunks."

"What are you-!"

"I'm happy that you're here now. That's all that matters, right?"

"You could be dying..."

"Sometimes, dying is the only solution." He muttered.

"No! It isn't!" I yelled. He looked away, a sad smile on his face. "Goten, what's going on?"

"Don't get angry."

"I won't..."

 **Regular P.O.V**

"Don't get angry." Goten sighed.

"I won't..." Trunks promised.

"I'm in love, with Bulla," Goten whimpered. "When I heard she had a boyfriend, I couldn't bear it. I barely ate, but when I started getting sick, I didn't bother to go to a doctor. But it got worst, and now..."

"Goten..."

"I feel selfish. I burdened her—and now you!" He sobbed into his hands. "I'm better off dead!"

Trunk clenched his fists. He suddenly grabbed Goten by the front of his shirt. Goten gasped, looking up at him.

"You idiot! Why would you say such a thing! You don't deserve this! I would love to be burdened by you if you could be alive tomorrow damn it!"

"Trunks, I-,"

"We all love you! The world wouldn't be the same without you! You shouldn't be dead! You should be alive and doing all of the annoying things you do! Cause we can't live without it! I can't live without it!"

It's been a couple days since that weird energy source. Vegeta made sure to train Trunks and Bulla both.

Trunks was actually focused today. And Vegeta noticed it.

"Okay boy. I don't mean to be the dad you always wanted-,"

"There's a first time for everything, old man." Trunks countered attack with a kick to his head. Vegeta smirked, cracking his neck.

"Shut up. Now, what's going on with you? You're not a teenager anymore, so it isn't hormones. Is it about Brat #2?"

"HE ISN'T A BRAT!"

"It's about Brat #2. Listen up, because I'm not going to say this again. Br–Goten will be missed if he dies, I can't deny that. But if he dying makes you so focused, what will you do if he died, right now?"

"What?"

"I've been trying to avenge the saiyans, and my father, for decades. But, is it really worth it? They're not able to be brought back from the dead. No matter how many times someone gets resurrected with the Dragonballs, there is still a limit. There's nothing you can do about it. And, don't tell anyone this. But, your mother helped me realize it."

Trunks couldn't help but smile at his words. He was right. He needs to stay focused, wether or not Goten lives or dies.

He will win against the enemy. And he will survive. That's a promise.

"Come on! What do you want to talk about?" Bulla's boyfriend—Kaiyō— probed. He had dark blue hair, and his eyes were a soft emerald green.

"Kaiyō, I wanna break up!" Bulla blurted. Kaiyō blinked.

"Why?"

"I don't love you anymore!" Bulla cried. Kaiyō sighed, sitting beside her.

"That's just impossible. Is something going on?"

"No!"

"Bulla. You can tell me. It's alright if you love someone else. Things like this, I mean, they don't usually last long."

"How do you-,"

"My mother died right after I was born. My father didn't even bother dating, 'cause he knew they wouldn't last. When the one you love goes away...you can't really, get back on your feet."

"It's not you."

"Of course it isn't."

"My friend, he's sick. And, I can't leave him. I overheard him saying that ever since I told him I was dating you, he got sick and now..."

"He has a broken heart."

"What?" Bulla gasped. Kaiyō took out a cigarette out his pocket and lit it.

"You can die from having a broken heart. It's just how the body reacts to certain things."

"Your heart isn't broken?" Bulla asked.

"I'm kinda sad, don't get me wrong, but—it's just different, I guess." He shrugged.

"S-So, are we, exes now?" Bulla asked.

"No. We can still be friends. Good luck."

"Good luck?"

"Yeah. You know, to get your man?" He winked. Bulla blushed.

"DAMN IT KAIYŌ!"

 **Sorry for the OOC of Vegeta! If you didn't like it, please give me feedback!**

 **I hope you enjoyed!?**


End file.
